Haunted Halloween Week
by HeartQueen14
Summary: For Cursed Sapphire Heart's Once-ler/OC week. A AU, Kinara is a simple girl who moves in Greenville with her pets, she meets the Onceler, and they became roommates. How will this turns out for them?
1. Chapter 1

This is a AU where Kinara is just a normal 20 year old ,who moved to Greenville and she meets the Onceler there.

This is also part of OncelerxOc week of Halloween.

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment_

_Ocs me, Heart101 and HeartQueen14_

_Chapter 1: The Fall Move_

* * *

><p>At the season of fall, People are harvesting good crops as the Greenville's market was full of fresh produce as people were wearing some scarf or hat thing called a thneed and not just Greenville, but other towns as well who heard about the thneed and wanted one as well. Meanwhile at the Greenville's bus stop, a travel bus stop by it, everybody got off and one particular person came out with a travel backpack full of stuff on her back. Her name is Kinara Heartling.<p>

She looked around quite amazed at the town. It was a quaint, little town as she saw a few cars driving by slowly as the Trash Co. Garbage Disposal truck picked up garbage from a nearby trashcan and drove off to take it to a treatment center. She saw a marketplace down the block and there were shops scattered about. It wasn't like her hometown, Floraville.

"Well Kinara, this is it. The big start!" Kinara said to herself, then she take out her sky blue IPhone and dialed her mother. "Hey, Mom.." Kinara call. "Yes, I made it.. No, I'm about to pick them up right now.. Yeah, okay I promise to call you, Dad and Ella when I get to my apartment, I love you guys..bye." Kinara then end the call and walked down the sidewalk, looking for the pet shop where the animal traveler dropped off her duck Minty, reindeer Applejack and her puppy, Truffula.

Still searching for the pet shop, she then noticed a lot of people were wearing some hats and scarf and was curious. "Excuse me ma'am, what's with all the scarfs and hats?" Kinara asked to the woman wearing a Thneed walking by her.

"Oh, these are Thneed, they're not just a scarf or hat they have many uses for a person." The woman said as Kinara got interested in them now. "Where can I get one of them?" Kinara asked politely. "At the gazebo, in the middle of the Greenville center can't miss it." The woman said. "Thank you!" Kinara said as she walked away. She then made it to the gazebo and see a 22 year old man selling them on a stand and see a long line. She looked at him in a sorta trance. She had never seen such a charming, young man like him in all her life, all the other boys from high school always use be flirty to her, trying to get a date from her and she never interested and reject them. But she felt different with this guy that she don't know why. She then walked at the back of the line and wait.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later.<em> It was Kinara's turn but when she arrived, she was in for a shock. She was the stand being packed up and put in a wagon strapped to a mule. "Sorry ma'am, we're all out." The Onceler said with his back turned to her, while he putting the table in the back of the wagon.

"What?" Kinara exclaimed in shock. But I wait an hour to get one." Kinara said a bit angrily. "Sorry." Onceler said with his back still turned to her.

"Well, can I make a order for one?" Kinara asked.

"Sure, just sign in here for one." Onceler said as he turned to Kinara with a clipboard. Soon their eyes met, and the young man's widened slightly. She was... Beautiful, in short. He had never seen a woman who he could consider "beautiful" in his life, Kinara was trap looking at his eyes, they were like the beautiful blue ocean.

After a few minutes of staring at each others eyes, Kinara cleared her throat. "Oh yeah right..umm.. just sign right here please." Onceler said with a nervous smile on his face and chuckle. " .. Thanks." Kinara said as she wrote her name at the bottom of the sign in and gave it back to Onceler.

Onceler then noticed a large travel size backpack on her and asked. "I'm guessing you're new here." "Oh yes, I just moved here and I was just about to pick up my pets." Kinara explained. "Um.. question.. Do you know where the pet store is?" Kinara asked.

"Yeah, it's right where the flower stand is." Onceler said pointing to the nearby flower stand. "Okay, Thanks..." Kinara said, still looking at Onceler as he was staring at her as well. A quiet minute, Onceler's mule Melvin neighed and broke the silence. "Uhh...right.. was a pleasure meeting you and...I hope we see each other again sometime, bye." As she walked away, smiling abit dreamily.

"Bye." Onceler called after her as he lets out a long sigh with a dreamy expression on his face. As he was finishing packing up, he realized he never got the girl's name.

* * *

><p>After a while, Kinara got her pets from the shop and walked down the street with them to their apartment. "Well guys, have you liking the place so far?" Kinara asked. Applejack neighed "It's okay." Truffula barked. "I love it." and Minty quacked. "I'm okay with it." "It's okay, you guys..I'm sure once we get to our new place, we'll get use to new wonders of Greenville." Kinara said but then they hear some comm, they saw people gathered around the apartment with their belongings and the apartment's doors and windows were boarded up with wooden boards.<p>

"What in the World?" Kinara exclaimed in shock. She then walked up to a bystander. "Excuse me, wha..what happened?" Kinara asked.

"The apartment being shut down because of some faulty construction work that been causing serious problems here." The man explained. Kinara stuttered and said. "But I just moved into Greenville and I was gonna rent a room here, the I saw on the internet!" In shock. "Well sorry ma'am, but there's no chance for that anymore." The man said sadly. Kinara got sad for her day turn downhill for her. Her friends tried to comfort and then they walked away. But as they were walking, they heard some squeaking by the apartment and see a brown mouse. Kinara walked up to it and the mouse got frightened. "It's okay little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you. " Kinara said softly as she gently reach her hand toward the mouse. The mouse started to sense she wasn't dangerous and climb up to her hand. Kinara gently rubbed the mouse and smiled so did the mouse.

"Since you're a girl, I'll call you Jewel because your eyes are like little emeralds." Kinara said and Jewel squeaked happily. Then Kinara frowned sadly abit. "Well I just we better looking for a new place. Kinara said as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Kinara and her friends walked around Greenville , looking for a place to live. They find a model, Kinara knocked on the door and a skinny creepy man with a red sweater opened it.<p>

"Excuse me, Me and my friends need a room to stay." Kinara said.

"How long will you and your pets will be staying?" The man asked almost creepily.

"Oh, for at least until I find a home to live." Kinara said.

"Then you'll need one with a private shower." The man said really creepily that made Kinara uneven.

"That sounds..nice." Kinara said slightly creep out.

The man went back on the side of the door and Kinara and the others heard a man made woman voice. "Norman! Who are you talking to?" Kinara got really creep out and frightened as so did her friends.

"No one mother. But she's very pretty." The man said , coming back from the door and smiling creepily at Kinara.

"Uh.. You know what.. There's a lot of places I haven't find yet." Kinara said stepping back as so did her friends. "I think we'll keep looking." Then they run away and the sign of the model said Bates Model.

* * *

><p>Soon, they arrived at a another model with a sign that said Bed &amp; Breakfast. Kinara knocked on the door and an old lady opened it.<p>

"Umm. Hello, I'm sorry for interrupting you but me and my friends are looking for a place to stay." Kinara said gently.

"Why of course darling, a pretty girl like you should be homeless in the freezing cold." The old woman said , smiling.

"Um... Thank you." Kinara said uneven then hears Truffula barking at something in the model and see a dog just standing still almost lifeless. Then she noticed some stitching on the dog side and got a little frightened and asked. "Is your dog stuffed?"

"My sweet departed angel, couldn't bare to depart from him so I had him stuffed." The lady said almost sinisterly and Kinara got even more frightened when she see a young man standing on the couch in the living room and he was stuffed too.

"Well, why don't you just sign here to register in huh?" The old woman said with her back turned toward Kinara, getting the sign in sheet from her desk. "Just sign he..." She turned around and found Kinara and her pets are gone.

"Why did you picked this place?" Kinara asked Applejack while running. Applejack neighed "No! You picked this place." "We should reported this to somebody!" Kinara exclaimed .

* * *

><p>Kinara and her friends once again went to a another motel and it looked like any other friendly apartment. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about." Kinara said nodding when they're outside the model. "I know at least one place couldn't be so murderously scary. The other nodded in agreement.<p>

Then suddenly, the police arrived around the model and they heard a policeman said. " This is the Police! We got you surrounded, you insane walrus loving turning people into one psycho beast. Kinara and the other then got out of there in a hurry.

* * *

><p>This is the most exciting story I ever made for a holiday season.<p>

I like to thank subarntimewaster for her story Halloween havoc that inspire me to do a earlier HallHeartQueen14

Mewcherryblossom for her idea for OncelerxOc week.

This three models try from these books and/or movies "Psycho, The Landlady, and Tusk.

I see you next time.

Pardon for grammar mistakes


	2. Cheers of Leaves

Thanks to my friends comments and follows, if starting up on the next chapter. I want to thank blooodrosered and subarntimewaster for the reviews on my art on DevinantArt and Mewcherryblossom for the fav for Haunted Halloween Week.

Ocs Me

_Chapter 2: Cheers of Leaves_

* * *

><p>Later the afternoon , Kinara and her friends were at the Greenville park. Kinara sitting on a bench with Minty, Jewel and Truffula, and Applejack tied to the bench. Kinara was sad and upset for her first day has turn sour for her.<p>

Kinara sighed sadly. "You know guys, I thought this was a chance of a fresh new start in life. But nah, instead I feel like that guy." Kinara said directing to the hobo sleeping and snoring in the bench right next to her.

The Once-ler was in town as he with his wagon pulled by Melvin was strolling about. "Ohh Melvin, I hope I see her again... I-I mean, I don't even know her, but she makes me feel... Funny inside..." He trailed off as he lounged back in his wagon seat and looked around, hoping to catch sight of the mysterious girl again.

Soon he spotted the girl at the park on the bench with some animals, he soon halted the wagon as he stepped down carefully. He felt very shy and walked up to her slowly. "H..hi, there." Onceler said shyly. Kinara turned around and gave him a small smile. "Oh hi!" Kinara said politely but then frowned sadly again.

Onceler noticed Kinara's frown and asked. "So, what are you doing here at the park?

" Nothing, just feeding bread crumbs to little ducky and birds." Kinara said still sadly, throwing breads crumbs, that she was holding, in the ground for the birds and ducks.

Onceler sat next to her and said. "What wrong, you seem kinda down." Onceler asked , he know that face too well. He used to wear it when he tried to sell the Thneed.

She really don't like to tell people about her problems except her family but this guy seems real nice and not creepy. "Oh its the day I been having. I only been here for 3 hours and it ready gone wrong." Kinara explained. "Why?" Onceler asked. "The apartment that I was gonna rent got shut down and I been searching for other apartment homes but every place I tried they always end up with creepy pervert, crazy people and animals stuffing old ladies, and the last one I don't even want to mention." Kinara said upset. "Not to mention I got no where to live and no job." Kinara replied, giving up on moving here.

Onceler knows how Kinara feel, he used to been like that. "Come on, you can't give up hope because you have a hard time." Onceler said , trying to encourage but Kinara sighed sadly. He then tried to think of a way to cheer her up and when he see some kids jumping on a pile of leaves, a smile grow on his face. "Hey do you like jump on leaves?" he asked.

Kinara looked at him confused but said. "When I was little, yes." Kinara was in confusion as so did her pets.

"Come on!" Onceler said as he grabbed her hand, Minty, Jewel and Truffula followed them and pulled her to a nearby pile of leaves. "If there's one thing that always cheer me up in fall is jumping on leaves." Onceler said to her.

Kinara looked at him and when he let go of her hand, she step back a bit. He look confused at her confused, she just gave him a small smile to not upset him. "Thanks, but I don't think that gonna make me feel better. Besides I haven't jump on leaves since I was 13 year's old." Kinara said.

Onceler, now Minty, Jewel and Truffula tried to think of a way to get Kinara into the pile. Minty had a devious idea and whispered it to Jewel who whispers it to Truffula who then whispered it to Onceler , thanks to the Lorax who been teaching him how to communicate with animals. They all have a sinister smile and when they see Kinara was in front of the pile, Onceler had a funny and fun idea. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Kinara asked in confusion.

Once-ler, clasping his hands behind his back. "Oh nothing, just this! Onceler said as he, Minty, Jewel and Truffula lunged at her, bowling her over back onto the soft pile of leaves. They hit the back and rolled over it, spilling out the orange and red leaves all over on top of them as they rolled to a halt. "Hahhahaha!" Kinara laughed soon seeing she had some orange and red leaves on top of them as she looked seeing some on her hair even sticking out abit as she soon looked at Once-ler as she held back her laugh seeing some leaves on him that made him look funny. Even a curled up one on top of his nose. The Onceler, looking down at his nose, sneezed the leaf off and rubbed his nose before smiling at her. He reached forward and plucked one of the pieces of leaf out of her hair. Truffula, Minty, and Jewel popped up with some on their heads as both Onceler and Kinara looked as they giggled as Kinara plucked some leaves from behind Truffula's ears.

"Hahaha!" I can't even remember the last time I done this." Kinara said petting Truffula's head and smiling at Onceler. "Thanks ummm..." Kinara said, not knowing his name.

"It's Onceler, I know odd." Onceler said, plucking leaves out of his head.

"Onceler? Well I think it's kinda unique." Kinara said. "By the way, my name's Kinara."

"Well nice to meet you, Kinara." Onceler said kindly but then he saw a small frown on her face again. "Are you okay, Kinara?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, its just that I still don't have a home or job and I don't know where else to look into one." Kinara said, still petting Truffula's head softly.

"Well, you can stay in my house if you want to." Onceler said kinda blushing, he never have a guest at his house before especially a girl.

Kinara then blushed, Minty and Jewel was nudged her to agreement if she don't want to encounter a another psycho. "Well, I guess that would be alright, better than living with a crazy psycho." Kinara said.

"Great!" Onceler exclaimed as he got up and hold out a hand for Kinara. Kinara grabbed his hand, was pulled up and was on him Onceler in a kinda hug way. The others along with Applejack and Melvin giggled as she and Onceler noticed what they are doing and let go of each other, blushing. "Well, I guess we should be heading our way." Onceler said, still blushing.

"But where is it at?" Kinara asked, picking up Truffula. "At the Truffula Valley." Onceler said as Kinara wide eyed and went up to Onceler's face, "The Truffula Valley?" Kinara asked again , Onceler nodded. "Lets go!" Kinara said excitingly as she grabbed Onceler's hand and ran. "Wait, but how do we get there?" Kinara asked, letting go of Onceler's hand. "We take the wagon." Onceler said pointing at the wagon next to the bench where Applejack is.

They walked up to the wagon, Kinara looked at the wagon and Melvin. "So this is your transportation." Kinara said, as she and the others looked at Melvin. Onceler said. "Yep! His name is Melvin. He pulls my wagon when I go on trips, like to town and stuff."

Kinara, looking at Melvin as she was wondering something. "Is it...alright if I say hello to Melvin? Just a quick hi?" Looking at Onceler. Once-er, smiling. "Sure! He loves people... Especially when they give him food." Kinara soon approach Melvin. "Umm...hello there Melvin?. Kinara said, waving to him with a nervous smile on her face as so did Truffula, Minty and mule blinked at them, and then gave a snicker of recognition. He couldn't reply, of course, but he still managed to greet them with a flick of the ear and a toss of his mane. Kinara Laughing abit as she smiled at him: And a hello to you too. I'm Kinara and this is Applejack, Minty, Jewel and Truffua . Its nice to meet you."

Once-ler smiled and soon got on the wagon, he then hold out a hand to help her up. Kinara, looking at his hand as she soon held out her hand, yet felt it grabbed by his as she is pulled up. "W-woah!"  
>He pulled her up and gently plopped her down beside him, Minty, Jewel and Truffula jumped in the wagon. Then he smiled and snapped the reigns, sending the wagon lurching forward. Kinara, holding on as she felt the wagon began to move with Applejack following them.<p>

* * *

><p>Thus is day 1 of the OncelerxOc week: Jumping in leaves. I almost thought I wouldn't finish it by Saturday but I did.<p>

So, Kinara staying with Onceler. What will happen next? Stick around ;-) .


	3. Chapter 3

This is a AU where Kinara is just a normal 20 year old ,who moved to Greenville and she meets the Onceler there.

This is also part of OncelerxOc week of Halloween.

_The Lorax Illumination Entertainment_

_Ocs me, Heart101 and HeartQueen14_

_Chapter 3 I couldn't think of an title._

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at the Truffula Valley. Kinara's eyes widened. She heard about the valley in her grandfather's stories and now she's here.<p>

Kinara said. "Wowwww...ITS so beautiful!" Amazed as she saw the view of the valley: This is...the most beautiful place...I've ever seen.:Smiling as she carefully stepped out of the wagon. Onceler, stepped out and smiled warmly at Kinara.

Kinara soon saw several little brown... Bar-ba-loots, were they? Barbaloots scampering around, playing on the grass of climbing trees to get to the red fruit. Continuing on her way, one especially curious bear with a white tuff on his chest trotted over to her, looking up at her with a smile. Kinara and Onceler with Minty, Jewel, Truffula, Applejack and Melvin following them, walking until they halted as Kinara felt something on her leg as she looked down seeing the little barbaloot. "

Oh...uhhh...hello there?" Kinara said, aaving to him, yet stood still as she saw the little barbaloot beginning to climb up scurried closely up her leg, torso, finally sitting on her shoulder with a silly grin on his bar-ba-loot face. Giving a little wave, he squealed a "hello".

Kinara, looking at him as she smiled as she laughed. "Hahhaha and a hello to you too?" reaches her hand out abit-though a little nervous she soon petted his head softly as she smiled.: You must be a barbaloot that I heard about?

The cute little guy, who's name was Pipsqueak, cooed happily as he rubbed his head against her palm. He nodded at her question, somehow able to understand her, though not really respond.

"His name is Pipsqueak." Onceler said, also petting Pipsqueak's head

Kinara, giggling as she soon picked him up carefully as she held him.: By the way my name is Kinara. " she greeted as so did Applejack, Minty, Jewel and Truffula.

Soon awhile later they arrived at the Once-ler's house. Once-ler, extending his hand toward the little cottage. "Well, this is it!"He opened the door and led Kinara and her pets inside. Kinara walking over as she looked around the house tent. "So your house is a tent because of the rope support outside? I never seen one before.

Once-ler, getting some ingredients for dinner ."Yeahhh... I didn't really have time to build a REAL house when I moved here."

Kinara said. "Well its pretty neat. She then see there's only one bed and asked. " So you live here by yourself? " sitting on the couch with Minty, Jewel and Truffula. Applejack is outside with Melvin.

"Well yeah!" Onceler said, pouring pasta in the pot of boiling water.

Kinara looked at him slightly concern for someone who live by their self. "Don't you ever get lonely!" Kinara asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes I get company by a certain slightly annoying guardian of the forest." Onceler said, getting the pasta out the pot.

"Guardian?" Kinara said, confused. "What guardian?" She asked then suddenly the door opened and in walks the Lorax."Hey, beanpole, who's this?" The Lorax said, motions to Kinara. "I thought I said no visitors? "

Kinara never seen anything like him before nor seen him when she came to the valley. He was a strange being with orange fur and a bright yellow mustache that took up his face abit. She wondered if he was some kind of animal or something else-she couldn't tell which.

" Well... I invite her and her friends to stay here! and when are you ever gonna say hello?" Onceler said annoyed.

"Um excuse me but um..who or what are you?" Kinara questioned, looking at the Lorax a tad curiously.

The Lorax puts hands on hips and said "I'm the Lorax. I speak for the trees. Guardian of the forest.  
>"My name is Kinara Heartling but you can call me Kinara these are my friends Minty, Jewel, Truffula and Applejack , and may I say its quite an honor to meet you Mister Lorax. I never met a Nature Spirit before. I mean my grandfather told me stories about Spirits and this and that, but always thought they were just old folk tales." Kinara said, greeting herself as so did they.<p>

Lorax, still looking slightly skeptical and said. "Well... It's nice to meet you too... "Ruby". You ain't choppin down trees together, are ya?"

" Of course not! I promised I wouldn't cut down anymore trees, and Ruby would never chop one anyway!" Onceler said, incredulous, cooking the beef.

"Of course not! I would never chop down a tree-I mean why would I want to chop down a tree?" Kinara said in shock.

The Lorax dryly said. "To make a hideous pink thing that nobody wants... Like him." pointing at Onceler as he hung his head with a defeated expression.

"Wha!? You chopped down a tree to make that...That thneed of yours?!" Kinara said, surprised and even angry a tad at him. "That would be if one wanted apples and instead of picking them they chop down the tree to get them down, but it only causes them to get bruised, destroyed AND No more apples would grow because it was chopped down." Kinara respond angrily.

The Once-ler looked at her curiously."I've never thought about it that way before. He said as his head hung. "I just needed something to make my thneed, and chopping a tree down seemed the easiest way to do it." He said sadly I'm sorry...

Kinara looked at him sternly and then sighed. "its alright. I mean you did make a promise to never cut down anymore trees." Kinara said. "But I'm gonna keep a close eye on you." She said, pointing her eyes and at him.

"That's what I said when I threw his bed in th..." The Lorax said but then Onceler covered his mouth with his hand.

"What? When what you did what? Kinara asked to the Lorax, wondering why Onceler covered his mouth.

"NOTHING!" Onceler shouted. The Lorax smacked his hand away and said. "ACTUALLY, it was when I put his bed in the rrrr- " But then Onceler covered his mouth again.

"Put his bed in the riv?" Kinara said, looking at Minty confused

The Lorax shoved his hand away and said. "PUT HIS BED IN THE RIVER!"

"What?" Kinara said in shocked and surprised.

"Yeah... while I was sleeping... " Onceler said, hunching his shoulders, resumed cooking.

Kinara blubbered in confusion and said. "WHY did you put his BED in a river?" With a confused look on her face as she looked at the Lorax.

"To calmly float him away so he couldn't HURT our forest anymore! " The Lorax replied.

Once-ler glared at the Lorax angrily while adding the stroganoff spice in the pot . "WHICH didn't happen! I nearly DIED!"

Kinara placed her hands on her hips. "AND HOw pray-tell did you NEARLY DIED?" She said, curious as so did Minty, Jewel and Truffula.

","Me and my bed nearly went over a WATERFALL!" Onceler said as he added some herbs in the stroganoff then shudders at the memory. "A huge waterfall... a huge ww-w-waterfall..." He said.

"A huge waterfall?" Kinara exclaimed in shock. "How'd you survive from going over it?"

"I saved his life! I kinda catapulted him off his bed and even had to give him CPR!" The Lorax explained.

Kinara looked at him weird and said. "Umm...soo how did you catapulted him off his bed?"

The Lorax looked at her and said. "I rolled a rock off a big slope and it hit the bed and catapulted him."

" Ahhh~! I see... Kinara said. "Clever and quick-thinking to use a giant rock with just the strength needed to hit the bed's end and then launch him up and back to the ground."

"CLEVER?!" Onceler exclaimed angrily. "He nearly killed me! ... but at least he did get me out of that... horrible river... He said as he put some of the beef stroganoff on each plates. "You guys reset for dinner?" He said

* * *

><p>After dinner, Onceler and the Lorax showed Kinara and her pet friend around the valley.A few Humming Fish rose out of the water, crawling onto the bank to peer curiously at Kinara, Minty, Jewel, Truffula and Applejack. Kinara heard a humming sound, looked down and saw them as Truffula peeked out as she was shy of meeting new people then hid behind Applejack.. A fish looked around Applejack to gaze at her with wide eyes, never having seen a dog, reindeer, mouse and duck before. He thrummed softly at her, smiling a bit. Truffula lost her shyness and barked "Hi!" to the fish and he hummed a "Nice to meet you" to her and the others. Smiling, he waved a fin at his other fish friend, and they hobbled over to greet them.<p>

Kinara smiled as she see them coming over to them as she saw the fish coming over to there. My name is Kinara and this is Minty, Jewel, Truffula the Applejack. We're from Floraville. Its nice to meet you. Kinara said as they bow dramatically in succession, smiling and went back in the river.

" Well, we met everyone and saw everything in the valley, what you want to do next?" The Lorax asked but before Kinara could answer, she felt a drop of water fell on her head. Confused, she looked up and saw dark thundering clouds were coming with rain. They run back to Onceler's cottage with all the other animals including Melvin.

They settled in the cottage. Onceler turned on the stove which he used as a heater, he then noticed Kinara was wet and shivering. "You okay?" Onceler asked.

"I'm fine just a little cold." Kinara responded, rubbing her arm to warm herself up. Onceler, knowing she'll get a cold, said. "You change into you pajamas if you want to."

"Okay!" Kinara said, getting her pajamas from her bag then looked around and said. "Um is there any place I can...well...um.."blushing a little embarrassed.:  
>Once-er's face redded. "Oooh, yeah... Um, over there... There's the bathroom. " He said, pointing to the door behind her.<p>

Kinara looked behind and saw the door. "Oh..thanks." She said as she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. While she was changing in the bathroom, the Once-ler quickly pulled off his shirt and pants and tugged on his pajama pants, Minty, Jewel, Truffula and some of the animals turned around of course. But just as he was about to put on the shirt, he was interrupted by a certain orange forest guardian.

"So, Kinara gonna stay here with us?" The Lorax asked.

Onceler smiled and said. "Yeah, she just moved her and gonna stay with us."

"Oh yeah? That'll be fun. " The Lorax said, smiling slyly.

Onceler looked at him confusedly and said. "What- " But soon he was interrupted by the bathroom door opening, and there was Kinara wearing a knee length sky blue , jumped as she came out: K-k-kk-KINARA! He exclaimed, pulling his shirt over his head and struggled to get his head through the hole.

Kinara watched as Onceler was trying to get his shirt on. "Does he need any help?" She asked, a little confused. Onceler said in a muffled voice."N-n-no I-I got it... Nnnnnhhhh!" trying to find the different head and arm holes. Kinara watched as she held a little laugh abit as she shook her head as she came over. "Here let me help." Kinara said. Onceler sighed with defeat ad said "Okay." As tries to unbutton the twisted front of the shirt so he could fit it correctly. Kinara soon saw the twisted front as she began to carefully unravel it as she saw each of the buttons as she soon unbuttoned , all the buttons were undone, and the Once-ler pulled his head through, gasping.

" Whew! That was difficult. Onceler said then tries to button back up the shirt, but fumbling quite a bit in his soon she places her hands on the buttons as she helped him button it back up."There you go."Once-ler, blushed. " Uhh, haha, thanks. As he rubs the back of his neck as he smiles weakly down at her. Kinara also smiled at him  
>The Lorax sat on his bed as he looked at the two closely-he knew something was happening between them and he could see it quite well.:<br>He smiled at them knowingly, but didn't say anything. He would wait until the right moment for that.

"So, where I'm gonna sleep?" Kinara asked. "You can sleep in the bed if you like and I can sleep on the couch." Onceler said. "Oh no no no no, I'm just guest, I'll take the couch." Kinara said but then a thunder sound strike. Kinara and Onceler yelp, they both ran into the bed and hidden under the covers. "On second thought, maybe I should sleep in here for the night. Kinara said, scared of thunder as so did Onceler.

"Okay." Onceler said in fright as Kinara snuggled into the cover so did Onceler. They noticed they were so close to each other and blushed, but when they felt each other's warmness, they got comfortable. In fact, they were so comfortable they fell fast asleep with some of the animals sleeping on the bed along with Minty, Jewel and Truffula. The Lorax decied to take the couch and fell asleep. They all slept through the rainy night. And a new life awake for them

* * *

><p>I finally finished my thrid chapter. This one is day 2 of the OncelerxOc week.<p>

Stick around for the next on. :)

Pardon for grammar mistakes.


	4. Almost Halloween Fair

I didn't have enough time to do the whole story before Halloween because I got a lot of stuff to do, so I made it shorter.

I like to thank subarantimewaster for reviewing me and the others people for the views.

Ocs Me

_Chapter 4: Almost Halloween Fair._

* * *

><p>After a few days in October, Kinara and Onceler grew a bond together, They would make thneeds together, singing, he even teach her how to play guitar. Kinara would call her parents everyday, telling them about her life in Greenville. At 30 of October, Kinara came out of the house wearing a thneed as a long sleeve dress sweater as Once-ler followed. Minty, Jewel, Truffula and Pipsqueak peeked out of her bag as they giggled happily as the two of them headed toward the wagon where Melvin and Applejack was.<p>

Onceler, stridied over on his long legs over to Melvin and Applejack and said. " Heya buddies! We're taking a lil' trip to town!" As he begin hooking up them to his wagon.

Kinara smiled as she took out a Truffula Fruits from her bag as she held it out to Melvin and Applejack. To a festival that's going on there and if there's anything you like there just be sure to point it out to us okay buddies? " Melvin and Applejack happily took the fruits from her and crunched on it as the Once-ler finished up

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road!" Onceler said as he hopped into the wagon. Kinara soon climbed up onto the wagon bench as she sat next to him as she held her bag as she looked down seeing Minty, Jewel, Truffula and Pipsqueak peeked out as Pipsqueak was quite excited about going with them.

The Lorax stepped out of the cottage, he smiled warmly at them. They been together for a few days and he knows one day, they'll finally tell their feelings for each other. "Have fun and be careful." The Lorax shouted as they drove away.

* * *

><p>At Greenville, they were having a Fall Festival in the Greenville Fair ground. People are setting up stands, performers were performing for the children, Kids are playing some rides and activities , treats and costumes were on some of the stands. Kinara and Onceler soon arrived at the festival. Kinara's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face as she saw the festivities. "This is going to be so much fun!" Kinara said, excitingly, they got out of the wagon.<p>

"So where you wanna go?" Onceler asked, smiling brightly as Kinara looked around and saw some rides. "Let get on there's rides. Kinara said, pointing to the rides.

Onceler looked at her a little uneven and said. "Uh.. I don't think I'll be going on some rides, how about you guys ride on yourself?"

Kinara looked at him confused as so did the others. "Why? You're not scared of roller coaster rides are you?" Kinara asked.

"No. Its just that I never been on a ride before." Onceler explained as Kinara's and the others jaw dropped.

"What?!" Kinara shouted in shock and disbelief. "Not even when you were little ?" Kinara asked.

"Nope, the country fairs I went to didn't have any roller coaster rides or fun." Onceler explained as Kinara got confused and asked. "What's a county fair? And why wasn't it fun?"

"A county fair is like a festival, but just for a county instead of, like, a STATE or something, so it was pretty small. And it wasn't really much fun, because there wasn't much to other than look at horses and pigs and whatnot... AND my mom wouldn't let us do anything fun there.

Kinara gasped in shock. Onceler been telling her about his family and how they call him and thneed a failure well except his stepbrothers. "Really? That's horrible." Kinara said.

Onceler shrugged and said. "Yeah, it kinda sucked... She always thought that we never had enough money to go around to be spending it on.. He then imitates his mother's country drawl."useless little kicknacks and junk"

"But what if there was something there that you'd like? Or something you want to cherish to remember from that fair? Kinara said as the others nodded. "Yet to some people like your mother some things like um...souvenirs or "little knicknacks" are just useless?"

"If there was something that we liked, or something that we wanted to get... Tough. We didn't get it. The only time she ever let me buy something at a fair was when I saw Melvin in a little stall." Onceler then smiled at his mule and patted his head. "And THAT was only because it helped HER in some way."

Kinara smiled at him and Melvin as she walked over to him as she petted Melvin's head. "So that's how you and Melvin first met back when you were a child."

Onceler smiled and said "Uh huh. Back then, Melvin was just a little colt, and I was just a kid." He rests a hand on the mule's side as Melvin nuzzles him lovingly. We were passing by a few of the barns, and I saw a horse and mule one, and guess who was sitting inside? A lanky little mule!" He said

Kinara giggled "Which would be little Melvin I guess." Kinara smiled as she looked at him.

" Yeah." Onceler said as pats Melvin's side. "Not so little anymore! I say, you're getting a bit paunchy there, buddy." He laughed as the mule scowls at him:  
>Kinara giggled again and said Now come on Melvin isn't pauchy...he's...um..." She was trying to think of the right word. "just has a little muscle" As she patted Melvin's snickered as he rubbed up against her hand gratefully.<p>

Onceler chuckled and said "WHATEVER you say, Kinny Winny"

Kinara then looked at Onceler and said. "Come on, we're gonna give you the best fair day ever." She then saw a huge Halloween themed roller coaster ride with a sign that said The Fright Attack. "And we're going to that one." Kinara said, pointing to the ride.

Onceler's eyes widened in fright, looked at Kinara and said. "I don't think we should go on that one, it looks like it could cause someone a heart attack."

"I know, that's why we're going. Kinara said, grabbing Onceler's hand. "Everybody in the front cart. As she led him to the ride and the other in her bag cheered excitedly.

* * *

><p>They soon got on the front cart of the ride, Onceler was still uneven about it and said. " I don't know, Kinara this ride might make me puke?"<p>

Kinara took his hand to help calm him. "It's gonna be okay. Trust me." He then looked at her with a grateful smile, giving her hand a small squeeze. The ride started, Minty, Jewel, Truffula, and Pipsqueak peeked out. They were a little scared but excited. Soon they see the drop up ahead. "Oh Onceler, this is going to be so exciting." Kinara said. "I kinda hope it go fast." The ride soon went down the hill and did loops and twirls. Kinara and Onceler screamed excitingly the whole time until the ride stopped. Onceler panted in amazed exhaustion of the ride and said " "Wow Kinara, that was amazing!" Kinara panted too and said. "I know! Let's do it again!"

* * *

><p>Soon they headed on ahead as they kept on looking, yet they stopped at a stand that sold caramel apples on a stick and they decided to buy some. Onceler had never had a caramel apple as he looked at it curious. Even Pipsqueak, Minty, Jewel and Truffula who peeked out of Kinara's bag.<p>

"So this is a caramel apple...I've never had one before. Have you?" Onceler asked.

Kinara looked at it and said. "Ummm... Can't say I have. How do you suppose we... eat it?" as she took a experimental lick of the caramel. Onceler looked at it as he gave it a lick as well. Soon Kinara lowers her hand to Pipsqueak to have some. Pipsqueak sniffed it as he soon took a bite out of the caramel apple. Kim and Onceler looked as they saw him munching on his portion of the caramel apple and now knew how to eat it.

Kinara laughed and said. "Hahahah looks like we found our answer." Onceler laughed as Pipsqueak tried to lick the sticky caramel off his chin "I guess we did! "he soon took a bite as well, eyes widening and then closing dreamily at the flavor: Mmmm... Oh man, you gotta try this Kinara."

Kinara raised her hand holding the caramel apple as she took out a her handkerchief as she lowered her other hand down as she wiped Pipsqueak's mouth and chin as she looked down at him with a you go Pip.:Soon placing the handkerchief away as she soon looked at her caramel apple as she took a bite of her caramel apple on the other side that wasn't bitten as her eyes widen as she chewed and swallowed-admiring the flavor. "Mmmm! Its delicious!" Kinara said in a mouth full.

Onceler sucked the caramel out of his teeth: I know right! Mm mm!" He said as he takes another sticky bite.

Kinara took another bite as she admired the taste very much as she lowered her hand holding the caramel apple as she turned it to the side where Pip bit it so he can have more of it.

Minty, Jewel, Truffula and Pipsqueak leaned up and pulled off a piece of apple and caramel with their teeth and beak, smacking their lips a few times before squealing with happiness at the taste.

" When we get to home I'm gonna be sure to brush and floss your cute, little teeth. She said as she smiled. "Don't want your mama wondering why you have caramel on your gums." She then giggled.

"Onceler's IPhone ringed but he couldn't pick it up because his hands were sticky. " I'll get it." Kinara said as she got his phone. She looked at the phone to see who's calling and see that it's Onceler's mother. She was a little mad, maybe this is her chance to give Onceler's mother a piece of her mind so she answered it. "Hello?" Kinara said.

"WHO'S THIS?" Onceler's mother said rudely on the other line.

"Oh this is Kin, Onceler's friend. Kinara said, not wanting to give her full information.

"Please. since when does Oncie has friend." His mother said cruely and Kinara got mad."Now tell me what are you doing in my Oncie's phone and what is he doing?" She asked rudely.

Kinara was now angry said. "Oh just answering the phone for him and a bunch of none your freaking business!So Goodbye, you ugly witchhag!"" Kinara shouted with possible ear busting on the other line, then she hung out ending the call.

Onceler finished washing his hands , he then looked at Kinara and asked. "Who was that?" Kinara looked at him with a small smile. "Nobody, wrong number." Kinara said as she gave Onceler his phone back. "Thanks ! Onceler said as he put his phone in his jacket pocket.

He then saw the town clock and saw it was 2:15 "Well, we only got one day until Halloween to get our costume. Where should we start first?" Onceler said as he ate the remaining of the caramel apple. Then suddenly, Kinara gasped, grabbed Onceler's arm in pointed to the direction on what she spotted. "Oh my god!" Kinara said, pointing to the mannequin wearing a beautiful sky blue and purple ball gown on a store window. She run to it and slammed with full force in the window

* * *

><p>At the store, a blonde girl with blue eyes was designing some fashion when she heard the door opened. She then saw a girl with black and white hair with a tall guy come in. Kinara walked up to the cash register and asked. "Excuse me, I like to ask about that dress in the window."<p>

Ashley got up and walked up to the mannequin. "This is my latest princess costume." She said in pride. "Its called the Crystal Princess because it will make you shine like a thousands of crystals."

"It's so beautiful." Kinara said. "Do you have it in any other color?" She asked, gazing at the dress.

"No, this is the last dress in the whole store." Ashley said. "You can buy it if you like."

"YES!" Kinara shouted happily but even she grabbed the skirt of it, a another girl grabbed the other end of it. She had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. "So I'm sorry ma'am but I think this is my dress."

"Uh.. Actually I think its my dress because I saw it first." the girl said rudely.

Kinara got a little angry and said .Actually I saw it first!" Kinara said.

"Well, it wouldn't matter because I bet it wouldn't see good on you." The girl said.

"Then it certainly wouldn't be on you too, huh." Kinara said. "So I suggest you let go." Kinara said.

"No you let go!" Raquelle said, pulling on the other end of the dress.

"No, you let go!" Kinara said, pull on the end of the dress.

"Stop!" Ashley said, stopping the tug a war. "You'll rip the dress." "the only way to to settle this is a competition on who makes the best dress." Ashley said, not wanting a nasty fight in her store.

"Alright." Kinara said then looked at the girl. "How about it?"

"Deal!" The girl said with competitive in her voice and a grin.

"Its on!" Kinara said with the same competitive and a grin as Onceler watched with the others.

* * *

><p>After a whole hour of picking, designing and sewing their dresses. There were two mannequin covered with a sheet, one on Kinara's side and one on Raquelle's side.<p>

Ashley approached Kinara's first. "All right. Let's see your dress, Kinara." Ashely said as she pulled the sheet off of it. She and Onceler eyes widened of the beauty of the dress. It looked like a princess could really wear it. "Wow!" Onceler said in amaze. "It's so beautiful!" Ashley said with a little tears in her eyes. "When did you start making dresses?" Onceler asked in pure amazed.

"I been sewing since I was 12." Kinara explained with pride in her voice. Ashley then approached Raquelle's mannequin and said dully. "And now Raquelle's." But when she pulled the sheet, she and the other gasped in shock. The dress was hideous with misshapen areas and a lot of bows. Ashley quickly covered in up with the sheet. "Well, isn't it the best dress you ever seen?" Raquelle said in pride.

"Well, I think we have a winner." Ashley said. Raquelle thought she meant her but when she bring the crystal princess dress she brought to Kinara. Kinara smiled gleey and was about to get when she thought a little and looked at the dress she made and said. "Umm.. On second thought, she can have it." Onceler was in shock. "What, why?" He asked. "Turns out this is the dress that really speaks to me." Kinara said smiling at him and the dress.

Raquelle grinned smugly and grabbed the Crystal princess dress. "The Great and Fabulous Raquelle always wins in the end." She said then laughed evilly. Kinara and Onceler looked at her with a smug look on their face. "I doubt it." Onceler said as they walked to the register to pay for the dress. Raquelle stopped her laughing wondering what do they mean. After they pay, they left. Raquelle looked at the price tag and saw it cost 500 dollars.

"500 dollars? " Raquelle said in shock then growled angrily. "You'll pay for this, Kinara! "

"No silly, if you want it you'll have to pay for it." Kinara said on the other side of the store door.

* * *

><p>At 8:00, after watching performers, buying some souvenirs and treats, playing games, riding on rides,and getting prizes. Kinara and Onceler had arrived back at Truffula Valley. Onceler opened the door with his and Kinara's hands full of souvenirs and treats and had face paint on their face. Onceler had tiger and Kinara had a butterfly . The Lorax was on the bed when he heard the door opened. He looked at them with a warm smile and asked. "How was your day?"<p>

"Amazing." Onceler said, putting the bags of souverirs and treats in the bed.

Kinara smiled warmly at Onceler , happy that he had fun. "Yeah, you finally had fun on your fair day." She said as she laughed.

Onceler chuckled and said. "And I spend it with you. " He hugged her then he blushed embarrassed about what he just said and did so did Kinara blushed too and said. "Yeah." Kinara said blushing.

Minty, Jewel and Truffula giggled at them and was making kissing noise. Kinara and Onceler blushed and then brush it off. "Come on you guys, let go brush that carmel off your teeth." Kinara said as she pick up her pets and Pipsqueak and took them to the bathroom.

Onceler looked at his phone to check what time is it but saw that he made a voicemail to his mother. "What's up?" Kinara said as she finished brushing their teeths. "I think I buttdial my mom and let a voicemail." Onceler said as he looked at her contracts , wondering if he should call her about the voicemail but then again she might ask about the thneed sales and money and say she proud of him and knew he can be successful when she wasn't for 16 years. Kinara and the Lorax looked at him worried, she knows his mother will only asked about his thneed sales and the money he's making, he looked back at her with a confident smile and said. "Nah. I don't think I'll be calling her today." Onceler said in confident in his self. Kinara and the Lorax smiled at him and said. "Yeah, what ever that voicemail was I'm sure it's not to important."

* * *

><p>On a answering phone, the voicemail that Onceler accidentally sent was playing on speaker. It was the sound of him and Kinara screaming and panting from the roller coaster ride but on the speaker it sounds like screams and pants of making love passionately. Onceler's mother, aunt, uncle listen in horror expressions on their face. <em>"Wow Kinara, that was amazing!" <em>Onceler's voice came in., panting in amazed exhausted_ "I know! Let's do it again." _Kinara panted voice came in the speaker.

The voicemail ended and after a few minutes of shock silence, Isabella fainted on the couch. "All I wanted was to hear the boy say he has sold a thneed not hear he making love." Uncle Ubb said, trying to rub the sounds out of his head with a wet sponge and soap. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Aunt Grizelda then she puked. Bret and Chet came down stairs. "Hey mom what's for dinn.." Bret said then he and Chet see their mother fainted, their uncle rubbing his ears with a sponge and their aunt puking on the floor. "Whoa, did you guys watch Child's Play?" Chet asked.

* * *

><p>This is the funniest chapter I ever written before. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and have a good Halloween tomorrow bye.<p>

PS I made a story that Onceler never told his mother about the Thneed being a success, that way the destruction of the Truffula Valley never occurred.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes


	5. Halloween

This is the final chapter for Haunted Halloween Week. It take me all day to type it but it's worth it being a Halloween Chapter. So here it is.

Chapter 5: Halloween

* * *

><p>Halloween finally arrived, kids were treat or tricking, peoples were dress in costume and decoration are poster all other town. In the Truffula Valley inside Onceler's cottage, Kinara was dressed in her princess dress with fairy wings, a tiara and a fake antenna waiting for Onceler to come out of the bathroom with his costume that they bought yesterday. "Come on Onceler, let us see your costume." Kinara said, waiting patiently with the Lorax. "I feel uneven about this costume." Onceler said from the bathroom. "Oh come on, It look great on you so come out." Kinara said then the door opened and Onceler walks out , wearing a prince costume. "Happy?" Onceler said slightly embarrassed. Why did he let Kinara convince him into buying this costume. Minty, Jewel, Truffula, Pipsqueak and the Lorax laughed and giggled while Kinara blushed on Onceler's costume. "Very." Kinara said, giggling.<p>

"Can we go now?" Onceler asked. "So where you two going?" The Lorax asked. Kinara looked at him and said. "The girl from the shop invited us to her friend's Halloween party." As she grabbed her bag.

"Hey Kinara, where its at?" Onceler said as he hooked Melvin and Applejack to the wagon, Kinara looked at the invitation. "It's at this bakery called Truffula Sweets." She said as she and Onceler got on the wagon and headed off to the party.

* * *

><p>At the Truffula Sweets, the place was pack full of Halloween, decorations, cakes, treats and games, people were having fun, talking and dancing. Then the door opened and everyone saw Raquelle from earlier wearing a beautiful black and gold fairy costume, a redhead girl dressed as the Queen of Hearts, and a blonde girl dressed as Cinderella. Everyone admired their costumes some take pictures.<p>

"I never get tired of the spotlight." Raquelle said, loving the attention.

"Can't say I don't, Raquelle." The redhead as they walked down the hall. Then suddenly the door opened again and then was Kinara dressed as a fairy princess and Onceler as a barbloot. Everyone walked past Raquelle and her friends and was around them, taking some pictures. Raquelle and her friends got annoyed and angry about their lost audience. "Oh, that winged Oreo headed have stole our spotlight." The redhead said in anger. Raquelle glared at Kinara. "That's the girl from the dress war." Raquelle said.

"Oh sails god, you look so beautiful." A girl dressed as a pirate said. Kinara blushed modesty. "Thanks." She said. A man dressed as a NFL player looked at Onceler's costume and said. "A prince, Nice! Suits for your princess." The man said as Kinara and Onceler blushed. "Thanks!" Onceler said.

"Kinara, Onceler!" A voice said they looked around and saw Ashley dressed as a mermaid waving. They got past the audience and walked up where Ashley at.

"Hey, Ashley." Kinara said.

"Hey Kinara, Onceler. I see you're wearing your princess dress huh and the wings and antenne nice touch." Ashley said. "Thanks and I love your mermaid costume." Kinara said.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to wear your Crystal princess dress?" Onceler said in confusion.

"I was but some other girl brought it." Ashley said then she see her friend Meg talking to some people. "Hey cone on, I want to introduce you to Meg." Ashley said as she dragged Kinara and Onceler toward her.

"Hey meg, I like to introduce you to Kinara and Onceler." Ashley said to the pink poofy headed girl dressed as strawberry.

"Heya there, I'm Meg Joy nice yo meet ya." Meg said in a giggy voice. Kinara and Onceler shook her hand and Kinara said. "Nice to meet you too." Kinara looked around and compliment the decorations. "Meg, you really out did yourself with the decorations." She said.

"I decorations all be myself with my party bazooka." Meg said then pulled out her party bazooka and shot at a empty table which full it with Halloween decorations.

"Nice!" Onceler said then yelped when he felt something brush past his leg. "Whoa, hey!" He then saw a brown rabbit with a crippled foot poorly hopped past him. "What was that?" Kinara asked Meg.

"Oh, that was just my bunny rabbit Chocolate." Meg said smiled at Chocolate who hopped away. "Just don't mentioned anything about his foot, he sensitive about it." Meg said not wanting yo bring up Chocolate's crippled foot.

Kinara and Onceler looked at each other and said. "Sure Meg." Onceler said. "So let's Party!" Meg shouted out.

* * *

><p>After hours of fun, treats and dancing, Kinara and Onceler were sitting at a table, laughing and talking. "Yeah, hey I'm gotta get us some more punch." Onceler said, getting off the table.<p>

"Okay!" Kinara said as he walked toward the punch bowl. She sighed lovesick , thinking of the times she's spending with Onceler yet wondered should she stay here in Greenville forever? "Well hello there, Kinara!" A voice said to her and she see Raquelle with two other girls behind her.

"Oh, hi Raquelle." Kinara said uncertain. "So have are you enjoying the party?" Raquelle said. Kinara looked at her uncertain and said. "Good." The blonde girl looked at her and said. "Your dress looks so pretty on you." She said kindly. Raquelle and the redhead glared at her annoyed. "So where did you learned to make dresses?" The redhead said interested on her sewing skills when Raquelle told them.

"Oh, I learned by my mother in Floraville. I just moved here a few days ago." Kinara said as Raquelle looked at her friend with a evil smile. "Really, I bet it has been difficult for you. Moving to a new town, having a new life." Raquelle devilishly said with a grin. "Yeah, away from family, friends no time for them." The redhead said with the same devilishly tone. "Worry about the changes and difficult moving to a new town ." Raquelle said as Kinara looked down worried. "And meet new alrigand having friends." The blonde said as her friends got annoyed again.

"Shut up, Chrissy!" The redhead said to Chrissy. Raquelle looked at Kinara who looked sad and worried and said with a fake smile and holding Kinara's chin. "But don't worried but I'm sure you'll make it though this change in your life." As they walked away from the table, Raquelle whispered to the redhead. "I give a month!" Kinara looked down with tears in her eyes. "That little thing, I give her a week." Kinara got out of table chair and walked outside with her eyes full of tears.

* * *

><p>Onceler got back to the table but saw Kinara was missing but her bag was still there. He looked around looking for her and asked a guest. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl with fake wings wearing a princess dress?" "Yes, she just walked out." The guest said as Onceler walked out of the bakery to find Kinara.<p>

The guest were starting to wondered where was Kinara. Meanwhile at the table where Kinara's bag was, Jewel popped out from her bag. She snucked in while Kinara wasn't looking. Jewel scattered around looking for her friend. A performer was juggling three balls on a ball when he saw Jewel. "A MOUSE!" The performer screeches then lose his balance of the ball and fell on the punch bowl table, launching the punch bowl in the air.

Raquelle and her friends smile evilly and bragged about Kinara's disappearance. "Its seems like our little princess newbie is missing." Raquelle said , laughing cruelly. "Hey, I bet she's packing her bags right now and hiking a ride back home as we speak." Michelle said, smiling sinisterly. The girls all laughing cruelly at the talk they made with Kinara until suddenly the punch bowl fell on them, splashing punch all over them and ruining their costumes , makeup and hair. Everyone laughed as The girls screamed in embarrassed and run out of party, crying.

* * *

><p>Onceler searched around the town center , looking for Kinara when he saw a figure sitting on the gazebo. He looked closely and saw the the figure was actually Kinara and she was crying and curled herself up to her knees. He sat next to her on the gazebo. "Kinara?" he said worriedly but she didn't respond just sniffled a bit and curled in tighter. "What's wrong and why are you crying?" looking worriedly at her.<p>

Kinara looked at him , wiped her eyes and said. "Nothing, I'm okay." But Onceler didn't believe it, he know something bothering Kinara. "Kinara, tell me what's really wrong." He said.

Kinara sighed, looked at him with tears filled eyes then suddenly hugged him. "It just I want to live here in Greenville but I miss my family. I.. I don't know what to do." Kinara said, crying in his shoulder.

Onceler patted her , comforting her. "Shush. Its okay Kinara." He said trying to soothe her. "I know being away from home is difficult but you're never away from them because they're in here." Onceler said placing his hand over his heart. "In your heart."

Kinara looked at Onceler. "Really?" Kinara questioned. "Yes, doesn't matter how far they are or where they at, what matter is that their love is always in you."

Kinara then hugged him again. "Thank you Onceler, for being such a great friend." She said and he hugged him. "No thank you Kinara, for being my first friend." They then looked at each others eyes, Onceler being hypnotize by her eyes so was Kinara then his lips pucked and touched hers, and it was like a fireworks display went off in his head. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and pressed closer to her. Kinara's eyes widen as she had a dreamy look on her face as she closed her eyes enjoying this wonderful feeling. The Once-ler put his hands up on either side of her face, smiling blissfully. He tilted his head slightly, trying to position himself so his neck wasn't craning while he was kissing her.

Soon after what seems like a minute the two of them held hands as they looked at one another and Kinara said. "I think I'm really to go back to the party." As she put her tiara back on and they walked back to the bakery.

They walked back to the table and Kinara saw a two wrappers of caramel next to her bag. "That's weird I haven't even eaten any of the candy yet." She said as picked up her bag confused then she see Jewel popped out of the bag , smiling nervously.

"Jewel?" Kinara exclaimed in shock. Then saw Chocolate popped out to. "I see you made a friend huh Jewel." Kinara said as a got Chocolate out of her bag. They went to find Meg and they did. "Hey Meg, here's Chocolate he was in my bag with Jewel." Kinda said as she gave Chocolate to her. "Thanks." Meg said. "Who's Jewel?" Ashley asked confused. Kinara took out Jewel and said. "This is Jewel." Ashley screech a little in fright. "Well its nice to meet her."

Chocolate made noise to Kinara. "What's that, Chocolate?" Kinara asked, translating rabbit. Chocolate made another one and Kinara said. "He said he met Jewel when she was running away after she scared the clown performer."

Ashley and Meg suddenly laughed and Kinara and Onceler got confused. "What's so funny?" Onceler said confused. "Raquelle and her friends got dumped with punch and left." Ashley said as Kinara and Onceler laughed. Kinara was happy that karma hit them like a ton of bricks or punch.

* * *

><p>After the party, Kinara and Onceler came back to the Truffula Valley. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed, hugging each other. "Goodnight Oncie." Kinara said as her eyes went closed down. "Goodnight, Kinny." Onceler said as he kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep. Kinara smiled in her sleep.<p>

The end of a perfect Halloween night.

* * *

><p>I know its after Halloween but I couldn't finished it because I was at a Halloween party so I had to post it today.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this late Halloween. See you next time.


End file.
